The Breaking of a Pure Soul
by Pandacham555
Summary: After the Vandenreich's initial attack Byakuya is left in a vulnerable state. Will Ichigo be able to pick up the pieces? Or is it to late?Byakuya/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXPandaCham565XXXX

Hey everybody I'm super excited to be writing my first fic and I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Bleach it belongs to the Talented Tite Kubo.

Chapter 1: The Breaking

Ichigo flew across the Sereitei searching…searching for that beautifully proud presence that he knew could only belong to Rukia's older Brother.. Hot flashes of panic beginning to surge through him as the images of the nobles beaten and bloodied form began to flash across his mind. 'No! No! Dammit don't you die on Byakuya I'm coming! I'm coming to save you! I promised.'

Ichigo skidded to a stop amongst the overturned buildings of Society and honed in on the flickering pressure of his friend's brother, if the circumstances were different he would of jumped for joy when he managed to pinpoint the fading spiritual pressure. However the circumstances weren't different this was war and Byakuya Kuchiki was dying. He gritted his teeth and crouched down low to the floor before exploding off again towards his destination.

Ichigo tried desperately to rein in his inner storm as her laid his eyes on his friend's shredded form. Byakuya's front was a cut up mess of blood and hanging skin that appeared to be somewhat plastered to the broken layers of wall, his left hand had been severed at the forearm and dangled brokenly. It was the big hazed, dying gray eyes that kept falling and lifting as they attempted to look Ichigo in the face that really hit him though. Bringing a burning sensation to his eyes and the back of his throught that he forced back.

"Are…Rukia… and Renji ….alive?" Byakuya asked in a shaky tone. Ichigo gulped slightly before nodding his head reassuringly,"Yeah. They're fine. They're alive."

Relief came into Byakuya's unfocused eyes, "I…See..good….I will not last much longer. Despite being a captain of one of the Gotei 13. I could not defeat the foul enemy that invaded seireitei, and I let many valuable soliders die.. causing suffering in their families and subordinates hearts. And in the end I was defeated miserably " He released a shaky breath and a single tear escaped one of those pretty gray eyes sliding down his pale, bloody cheek. " I am ashamed of all this. On the other hand you are a human. Normally, Not only you shouldn't be involved in all this you shouldn't even be here now. Yet I'm going to ask you for a favor. Please forgive my decicable behavior. Please. Protect Soul Society Kurosaki Ichigo!"

After these words were spoken not even Ichigo could say what happened next all that was certain was he was never going to going to forgive those bastards who did this. Who trampled over his friends who trampled over Soul Society who trampled over Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia like they were beneath them. 'No, They would never ever be forgiven.' This thought seemed to fuel the Substitute as he prepared for combat with the asshole who began everything, Juha Bach.


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

XXXXXXXPandacham555XXXXXXXX

So here we are for chapter two everyone! This is my first fic so I'm still working out the kinks of the system. Even so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 2 The Aftermath:

2 hours after the Sternritter's invasion

The rain beat down hard on the Ichigo as healers from the Fourth Squad began assessing the extent of his injuries and slowly guiding him back to their barracks. Even though he knew they were only trying to assist him the teen couldn't help, but feel a bit bitter towards them. After all it was these people who had waited held up in the security of Squad Four's barracks while his friends risked their lives. It was them who still refused to mobilize even while Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia died.

'Come to think of it I haven't seen them since I went to check up on them before my fight. Shit I hope there alright.' Fueled by this thought Ichigo began to start off from the rest of the healers at a fast jog. "Kurosaki Ichigo! You need to stay with us until we've assessed that you are stable Kurosaki Ichigo." A pasty face healer yelled quickly snatching one of Ichigo's shihakshou sleeves. The boy glared at him viciously before pushing him away," To hell with that I need to see that my friends are okay! Now leave me alone I'm fine." This didn't seem to deter the young healer as he continued to jog after Ichigo." Sir Kurosaki, you are not fine! Now get back here before I am forced to stop you myself!"

"Ohhhh So some coward who couldn't even move his lazy ass out the front door during an enemy invasion thinks he can say what I can and can't do? What a joke! I'm so gone!" The orange haired boy sneered at the medic, preparing to flash step away but was stop at a sharp pain erupted through his arm. A large metallic syringe needle protruded from his arm dispensing some kind of drug into him. "W-What's this? A sleeping drug?" Ichigo asked as his vision started to blur and go dark.

/

The strong smell of disinfectant mixed with the slight metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils and his eyes began to flutter open to the sight of the whitewash walls of Squad Four. "Ugh I feel awful…must be because of that stuff they injected me with…" Ichigo groaned out pressing a bandaged hand to his pounding head and slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His musings were cut off when a roar of anguish erupted from somewhere out in the hallway. He quickly hopped off the bed and jogged over to commotion. Ikkaku Madarame was being held to a stretcher with thick leather straps and was surrounded by healers. He was currently leaning forward his bindings pulled taught and screaming his defiance about how there was no way his captain was beaten. Ichigo felt sympathy well up for him in his distraught friend, but he knew there was really nothing he could do for him at the moment except wallow in his grief alongside him. The animalistic howls of the 3rd seat were soon put to an end when a healer injected him with a sleeping drug.

After the commotion died down Ichigo took several quick rounds to check up on the people whose conditions had been judged stable and fit for visitors. Much to Ichigo's relief these included Renji and Rukia who Shinji said were on the fast track to recovery. Ichigo smiled when he heard the news and allowed himself a brief moment's happiness. This feeling was short lived however when the details of Byakuya's condition were finally announced.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wounded

Chapter 3: The Wounded

Ichigo sat by the side of the noble's bed staring at the sleeping body. A heavy silence hung like a fog in the air the only noise being the ragged heave of Byakuya struggling for breath. The teens pained brown eyes shifted carefully over the comatose captain observing the strong jawline, the straight nose, and the dark lashes that would flutter occasionally. Almost every time they did Ichigo would find himself jumping up and knocking his chair over ,but then he remembered the cruel reality that Byakuya was not going to wake up for a very long time if at all.

Each time Ichigo reminded himself of this hot tears would begin to run down his cheeks and within seconds he'd find himself fighting back hard sobs. He wasn't even sure why after all Byakuya had tried to kill him numerous amounts of times and even though things were starting to improve between the two things weren't exactly ideal. They would still piss the hell out of each other at times and argue over little things. That was until Rukia would come along hit him over the head and yell baka then force him to apologize for whatever he'd done to offend the noble. He remembered one incident that was particularly ridiculous, let's just say it all started with a pink haired lieutenant who had asked if he wanted to help her build tunnels in Byakushi's home. Yeah, to say that escalated quickly once Byakuya caught them was a bit of an understatement.

The memory brought a ting of amusement to Ichigo that was soon replaced by longing as he looked back at the noble. A longing for those big beautiful gray eyes to open again, a longing for that smooth deep voice to reprimand him for something, a longing to talk to Byakuya Kuchiki again.

/

Ichigo jolted awake as a voice blared in one of the monitors," Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki please report to Squad 12 immediately for further notifications on his Zanpakutou! I repeat please report to Squad 12 for further details!" Ichigo glared up at the monitor as he stood rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh Joy Squad 12!" He quipped sarcastically.

"Well I have to leave now but I'll be back." He said grabbing a soft, pale hand of the unconscious noble and squeezing lightly. "Get well."

/

Ichigo's appointment ended with him learning that broken bankais can never go back to normal and that Squad Zero had arrived. To say Ichigo was expecting something a bit different than a chubby woman with purple hair, a bearded monk, a guy who for some reason he could only remember his hair, a woman who had multiple mechanic arms, and a short dude with sunglasses was a bit of an understatement.

He was even more taken aback by the odd group when Senshumaru Shutara appeared with four spheres that contained Renji, Rukia ,Byakuya ,and Tensa Zangetsu. And claimed that they would heal them all when they came to the Palace.

/

' Yep that WHOLE meeting had been weird,' Ichigo thought crossing his arms in front of his chest in a stubborn manner as Kuukaku prepared to launch the Tenchuuren. Despite the oddness of the whole situation though Ichigo couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards the mismatch group. After all they were going to try to heal Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia. He smiled openly at the thought of being able to see those big gray eyes once again.

/

(5 days after their arrival to the Palace)

Ichigo stood overlooking the vast expanse of dried land where only a few days ago water had filled it from top to bottom. His cloak that Shutara weaved for him swayed in the wind, the pretty intricate designs that were sewn into his clothes shined in the sun. He held the jet black deadliness that were now his zanpakuou in a focused kind of anticipation. A bead of sweat trickled down his for head and his brow scrunched in concentration,"Almost there I almost have i-OMPHHH!" A kick to the back of his head sent Ichigo flying over the edge of the dried basin and tumbling down the slope in a clumsy manner. Sliding into a firm face plant at the bottom.

"Bastard! What was that for?! I was just in the middle of mastering that new technique!" He yelled hoping up indignantly and waving his fist wildly at Ouetsu. "Nononononon! Ichigo-chan! Trust me you weren't any closer to mastering that technique as a teenage girl is! You gotta focus my man. Plus I got some news I thought you'd wanna know." The Zanpakoutou builder shot back.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sunglasses clad man, climbing back up the basin," Tch! That's what I was doing till YOU kicked me! Anyways though what's this information you have for me?" Ouetsu tilted his sunglasses up slightly and looked at his pupil with a serious expression Ichigo had only ever seen once that time being when he was forging his Zanpakutou. "That noble friend of yours is awake."


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

Hey guys Pandacham555 here! This was a really fun chapter for me to write and I hope you guys really like it too! Also if you guys have anything to say about my work reviews and comments are really appreciated

Chapter 4: Awakening

Ichigo was greeted with a gust of hot steaming air as he entered the Kiriden hot springs. The heat and the percpiration of the building seemed to stick to his skin giving him an uncomfortable muggy feeling. "Hey Kirinji I'm here!" called the teen as he removed his cloak and continued over to the healing springs. "You're late baka!" cried Rukia's voice from behind him.

On instinct Ichigo whirled around and caught the fist that was aimed for his head. "Hnn you've certainly better Ichigo! But try this! RENJI!" The petite girl cried signaling her friend to attack Ichigo from behind. "I'm already two steps ahead of ya!" Renji said smirking cockily as he knocked the unprepared berry's legs out from underneath him and sent him sliding into a nearby hot spring.

Rukia smiled up at Renji and gave him a firm slap on the hand,"Nice Combo!" Ichigo glared at the pleased pair as he sopped out of the spring dripping from head to toe."Nice Combo! My ass!" The boy yelled as he rung out the sleeves of his shihakshou in mock fury.

A sharp laugh came from doorway on the other side of the room causing the three to look over at Kirinji walking towards them. "That actually was a pretty nice combo you two you sure got that shitty berry pretty good." Laughed the Hot Spring owner the small stick that he constantly chewed on almost falling out of his mouth.

The teen glowered at the three venomously,"Ya Ya hahaha! Did you nut jobs really call me all the way out here just to make jokes at me or are we eventually gonna do something important like go see Byakuya?" Ichigo huffed crossing his arms.

Rukia's eyes filled with concern as she thought of her precious nii-samma. "Kirinji-Donno, Ichigo's right is it okay to go see nii-samma now? after all it was you who said he regained consciousness."

Kirinji closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck thoughfully. "Well yeah you guys can go talk to him mostly all of his wounds have healed. It's just that his spiritual pressure is still really weak so he needs a little bit more rest. He's sleeping right now but he should be up again given a few hours. You guys cool with hanging around for a bit?"

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and Renji thoughtfully, before closing his eyes and nodding," Yeah, I'm cool I'll stay till Byakuya awakes." The teen could have sworn Rukia's eyes were sparkling after he said this, "M-Me too! Nii-samma is always looking out for me so I have to look out for him too!" she said a small blush coming to her cheeks.

A serious glint came into Renji's eyes and he nodded solemnly, "I will stay also." He said in a husky tone as he slung a tanned arm around Rukia. She hugged the arm to her chest and glanced up at him questioningly, "Renji?" His strong red brown eyes gazed back down at her hurt clearly reflected in them. "S-Sorry I'll tell you later." He whispered giving her a small peck on the top of her head before unraveling his arm from her and starting off in the direction Kirinji was beckoning them.

/

4 hours later

"Aint this just the best?!" yelled Kirinji enthusiastically as he scooped steaming hot meat and vegetables onto his guests plates. Renji stopped shoveling his food into his mouth and grinned at Kirinji. "It really is Kirinji-Donno! I'd say it's almost as good as Lady Kirio's food!" Kirinji slammed down his hand on the counter and leaned over glaring Renji in the eye," Almost?! It's just as good you crummy pineapple!" Sweat broke out on Renji's for head and he gave a small squeak. "I-I mean it's just as good! No wait it's better even!"

Ichigo placed his head in his palm and smiled smugly at the cornered Renji who was currently trying to prove Kirinji's food was just as good by shoving mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

/

After dinner Kirinji suggested they all take a dip in the hot spring. To which they all agreed was a good idea and set off to change into some kind of swimwear. Ichigo huffed to himself as he tried to find his way back to the hotsprings. 'How could I get this lost?! His house isn't even that big! And what the hell's up with al these doors?!' He scowled coming into a hallway with three doors per wall except for the wall directly infront of him that only had one. Ichigo made a point of checking each door in the hallway finding that most of them were filled with herbs and various other kinds of medicine which in pefect honesty wasn't all that suprising since Kirinji despite his rugged appearance specialized in healing.

After checking the six side door he Ichigo moved on to the last one hesitating for a moment when his spiritual pressure brushed against somone's on the other side of the door. 'Perfect! It's probably one his assistants! They should be able to help me.' He thought swinging open the door carelessly making in hit against the wall with a loud bang.

The person who was in the room was turned slightly away from Ichigo and was clad in a soft white yukata. The figure had a slight build but was undoubtedly male and long raven black hair tumbled over his back. The person gave a startled jump as the door banged against the wall and whirled around defensively. "Who's there?!" yelled the man getting ready to send a blast of kido at the intruder.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the man's face. "Byakuya?!"


End file.
